


The joys of highschool

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: According to the headline ..yeah you got it it's another highschool fic but in here you won't find some sappy love affair you'll find some thing else ...so read and review.





	1. ep 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Finally, you can get to read all of the episode with no disturbance, atleast not from me, lol. 

Enjoy.  


* * *

"Brian Aidan Kinney will you please pay attention" the teacher yelled at Brian for the 10 th time. 

"Yes mr. Dickson" Brian answered.

"Good, now that mr. Kinney has gave us his attention ,I would like to introduce you to Justin Taylor he just transeffered here from North Allgancy High"

Just then Brian notiched the blonde kid that stood next to mr. Dickson, he wore black jeans and a tight black t-shirt and in other words he was hot.

"Justin will you please tell everyone about you" 'what is this the fourth grade' Brian thought to himself.

"Well my name is Justin and I transfered here after I got expelled from my last school for fucking a teacher" a lot of students gasps at that , Justin waited for them to stop and then he added " a male teacher" more gasps," of course I won't have this problem here considering that the teachers are...well" he said smirking and looking at mr. Dickson. 

"Just take your sit Taylor" mr. Dickson said, and Justin walked to where Brian sat and sat there.

"So...name's Justin what's yours?" 

"Brian" he hesitated before continuing "did you really fuck the teacher?" he just had to ask.

"Yeah and it was so hot.. ofcourse that was before the principle cought us, why got a problem with that?"

'Did he had to ask' "no it's just reminds me of my first time,with my gym teacher" Brian said remembering.

"Was he hot?" Justin asked 'there is nothing like a good gossip to keep your mind of school'.

"What do you think!?" Brian smirked.

Before they could continue talking the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson, "so what do you have now" Brian said hoping he could have another chance to talk to the blonde "I think I have double art" "you paint?" Brian asked "yeah" said Justin 'short and to the point, "know where it is" "yeah ...walk you?" "why Brian I thought you'll never ask" jusin answered.

*******

"So shouldn't you go to your class?",

"can't wait to get read of me? and I am already in my class"

"you mean you can paint as well?"

"well I wouldn't call it that way, I needed this course so I could study advertising" 

"really?"

"really!".

*******

While Justin was drawing the vase ,which the teacher gave as an assignment, he kept glancing at brian who didn't seem to figure out how to make the object look real.

"Here let me show you how to get it right" Justin said while holding Brian's hand and painting together with it.

"Why Justin are you flirting with me?" Brian whispered the words in Justin's ear.

"Maybe I am... why, you don't want me to help you?" 

"oh , I want you to help me alright ... to bad we're in class"

"we could take a bathroom break" said Justin who couldn't wait to let Brian fuck him.

"As tempting as tempting as it may be.. I don't want to fuck you" Brian said nonchalantly and seeing the sad look in Justin's eyes he countinued "at least not in the school's bathroom, I want you spred on my bed so I can fuck you all night long".

'God I hope this class is going to end soon I don't know if I can wait to the day to end' Justin thought to himself ,not realizing that Brian had the exact same thought.


	2. ep 2

  
Author's notes: thx for the reviews,sorry that last episode is short i'll try to make it longer, enjoy.  


* * *

After the end of the lesson Brian sat in the cafeteria thinking about Justin ,'god that kid is hot', he was so cought up in his thoughts about him that he didn't even noticed that Michael was trying to get his attention for the past 5 minutes.

"Brian, are you even listening to a word I'm saying" 

"no, why was it something important?" Brian said in tounge in cheek expression.

"No, not really" Michael said when he notiched the look on his friend's face, "what's wrong?"

"nothing" Brian said dropping the subject ,"we have a new student".

"Really?, why didn't you tell me?, and the most important qustion is, is he hot?" Michael said all of this really quick so he had to catch his breath after that,which made Brian laugh.

"Yes, you were in a diffrenet class, and you can't belive how hot he is" Brian answered after his laughter died.

"So what's his story?" Michael said "I mean why come here out of all places?"

"how sould I know why here?, and as for his story well he is here because he got expelled from his last school" 

"really?, what did he do?"

"got caught fucking a teacher"

"no way!!! anyway where is he?"

"where the fuck would I know?"

"dosen't matter, so you wan't to come over after school?"

"can't I've got stuff to do"

"oh, o.k" Michael said slightly disappointed "hey is that him?" Michael pointed to a blonde kid, "yeah that's him"

"Brian tell him to come over"

"what the fuck for?"

"so that I could meet him"

"oh come on!!, fine, hey Justin come here".

*******

Justin who heard his name being called looked around were he saw Brian calling him, so he went to where he sat.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Mikey here, wanted to meet ya" Brian said while moving over so that Justin could sit next to him.

"Brian!, don't listen to him, he's an asshole" Michael said to Justin, "really?" Justin said while looking Brian.

"So Justin, why did you come here, to glorious Pitssburg" Brian said wearing his famous tounge in cheek expression.

"Well since I got expelled from my last school, and had only one relative who lived here, I convinced my dad to let me and Daph move here instead of sending me to a fucking boarding school in what ever the fuck country"

"who's Daph?" Michael asked, 'always was a nosy guy, supposedly got it from Deb' Brian thought to himself.

"Well Daphne is my best friend since like ever, she couldn't come today though because she had to go to some wedding, but hopefully she will come here tomorrow".


End file.
